Steaming Juice
by LemonsAreUs
Summary: Lucy's just about to head home, when Natsu runs up to her and asks for a bedtime story, but, could he have other secret intentions? Nalu


**A Steamy Experience**

As I sat at the bar, drinking a strawberry milkshake, I saw a puff of pink hair flow by in the corner of my eye. Glancing over, I saw Natsu, fighting excitedly with Gray. I could hear my heartbeat quicken, and feel my face heat up quickly. I shot my head back towards the drink sitting in front of me, and tried to shake the thoughts of him out of my head, but as usual, failed miserably. Taking in a deep sigh, I began to sip my drink quietly.

"What's going on Lu-Chan? You don't seem in your usual high spirits," Mira stated, as she calmly cleaned an empty mug of beer.

"Oh, it's nothing…" I lied. I knew quite well what was wrong, and it could all be summed up with one name. Natsu. After the Grand Magic Games, I had realized my feelings for him. They had been there all along, but it was at that time, that they had become so clear to me.

I was in love with the idiotic boy named Natsu Dragneel, and honestly, I was happy about it. My only worry, was that if I ever confessed, if it didn't work out, that we wouldn't be able to be friends anymore. And even if we were, if it would be awkward or not. This, is why I decided right after these feelings proved themselves, that I would never let it happen, no mater how much I wanted to tell him, I would never let these feelings show themselves.

"Oh come on. I know that there is something going on. What is it sweet heart, you can tell me." The she-devil smiled sweetly at me.

"I just have some boy issues, tha-"

"BOY ISSUES!" The white haired girl erupted, a huge smile playing on her lips. "WHO WHO WHO WH-" I shoved my hand over her mouth, and glared at her while putting one finger over my mouth to tell her to keep it down.

"Not so loud!" I slightly glared at the people who had turned there heads at the girls outburst. "I'll tell you, but you have to be quiet about it, okay?" I whispered. She nodded her head vigorously, and I slowly took my hand off her mouth. "It's Natsu, alright?"

A loud gasp came from her mouth, followed by a large smile. "You like Natsu!" She whispered excitedly. "This is just what I've been waiting for!" Mira jumped around excitedly.

"You can't tell anyone, okay?" I asked, trying to put as much warning as I could into those words.

"My lips are sealed…" I heard her say happily, but mumbled something about how mine may not be. Brushing it off, I finished my milkshake, and decided it was about time to head back home.

"Yo! Luce wait up!" I heard a certain dragon slayer call. Trying my best to not turn as red as a tomato, I turned around and smiled happily at the boy.

"Hey Natsu! Is there something going on?" I asked politely. Normally he didn't come and say goodbye to me as I left the guild. He just shouted 'See ya Luce!' and continued with whatever he was doing.

"Nothing really, just thought we could hang out for today. Since we've been busy with jobs all week, I figured it be nice if we could watch a movie or something…" He trailed off, and I knew pretty well what he was referring to.

"You want me to read you a story, don't you?" I asked teasingly, and in response, got those big puppy eyes that I could never refuse.

"Please!" He practically begged, which gave me no choice but to say yes.

As we walked back towards my house, I realized that a certain exceed was missing.

"Hey Natsu? Where's Happy?" I asked, looking around a little confused.

"He went over to Gajeel's place. Something about getting training from Lily. He said I'd see him tomorrow, so I'm pretty sure it's going to be some vigorous training," Natsu said nonchalantly. Meanwhile, my heartbeat just skyrocketed.

Normally, Natsu _and_ Happy would be there, which would put my mind at ease. But then, it was running through so many different scenarios that could happen. Like Natsu suddenly pinning me up against the wall, and kissing me relentlessly, or him staying over like he normally does, and sleeping in my bed with me. But instead of actually sleeping, him doing provocative things to me. Silently cursing Levy for giving me all those porny novels to read, I went on, acting as if everything was all right.

"Oh, okay. So, what type of story do you want to hear then?" I asked, and I swore I could have heard him curse under his breath.

"Ummm, I don't know. Was thinking maybe a love story? Haven't heard one of those in a while," the blushing boy stated. This was the point that I knew something was up. He never asked for Love stories. Always told me they were to boring, and that they were too, in his words, 'Mushy-Gooshy' for his liking.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, I responded, with an "Okay," and just kept walking silently.

We arrived at my house shortly afterwards, and went inside.

"Hey you hungry?" I asked, hearing my stomach rumble a little bit.

"Luce, it's me, when am I not hungry?" He asked with a stupid grin. We laughed a little bit, and I headed to the kitchen, while hearing something about Natsu calling himself an idiot, I prepared some fire for him, which wasn't too hard, and some sushi for myself. I also brought out some juice in a couple cups, and headed into the living room.

"Natsu, brought some fire for you," I announced, bringing the small log that I had lit with the fire. Also setting down the Juice next to it, Natsu gave me a questioning look.

"What's with the juice?" The pinkette asked, and I slightly glared at him.

"You can't just eat fire and expect to not get thirsty," I stated, taking a piece of sushi and placing it in my mouth.

"But I don't want juice," the boy complained like a young boy.

"Well I already poured it, so just drink it," I stated calmly, to which, I got a mischievous look from the boy crossed the table.

"You sure you want me to drink it?" He asked, humor lacing his words.

"Yes, I do," I said flatly.

"You positive?" He asked again, and to this I was a little fed up.

"Yes I do, now drink the freaking juice!" I stated, my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Then make me!" He yelled as he picked up the glass and held it high above my head, standing up in the process.

"Natsu!" I complained, glaring at him, but he just laughed.

"If you can get the cup, then, and only then, will I drink the juice!" Laughing, he began to slosh the liquid back and forth in the cup, and I was on my feet in an instant.

Jumping up and down while running after the boy was hard enough as it was, but also trying to grab the cup in the process made it almost impossible. After a solid two minutes of this, I tripped over my own feet, and slammed into Natsu. We both fell backward, and the juice fell all over me. Natsu had somehow managed to move out of the way, so he didn't get anything on him. I looked over to him, anger burning in my eyes. He held the glass tightly, as if to make sure it didn't leave his hand, and a slight look of relief fell over his face at the fact that I was okay.

"You stay here! I have to go take a shower now…" I trailed off, trying my best not to get any more angry. He had tried to make sure that I didn't get hit with the glass, and I was grateful for that.

After gathering a change of clothes and a towel, I headed to the bathroom, where I discarded the stained purple clothes. Placing them in the laundry hamper, I slowly turned on the water to get the right temperature. After waiting a couple minutes, I went into the steeping hot water, and let it run over my body. Slightly humming a small tune, I could feel the remains of the juice slowly wash down the drain as I rubbed the soap against my soft skin. Getting some shampoo, I scrubbed it into my scalp, trying my best to get the sticky substance out of the bright locks. I was so preoccupied with trying to get my hair cleaned, that I didn't even hear the door open. I rinsed the shampoo out and was about to grab the conditioner, when all the sudden I was pinned against the wall. Looking up, I found none other than a naked Natsu Dragneel pinning my wrists to the wall above my head, and a slight smirk on his lips. My face went beat red, and I almost fainted I was in so much shock.

"You can't do that to me Luce…" Natsu said, almost sounding like a wounded puppy. "You left me all alone out there, and all worried like that, I had to come and check on you and well…" I, to say the least, was shocked, and before I knew it, my lips were covered with his surprisingly soft and warm ones. After a second, I gave into the kiss, letting him practically devour me. His tongue lightly licked my lower lip, asking for entry which I gladly granted. His tongue slipped into mine, and began to roam my mouth, as if searching for some sort of prey. As if he had found it, his tongue attacked mine, and they interlocked, twisting and fighting for dominance.

However, Natsu broke the kiss, and with that devilish smirk on his face, turned off the water, pulled me toward him, kissed me, lifted me up by grabbing my ass, and began to walk out of the bathroom towards my bed. Lying my down, he climbed over me, his legs spread onto each side of my waist. He leaned down and kissed me, this time sweetly, as if I was a flower that would fall apart if he didn't treat it gently. He slowly began to kiss along my jaw line, nibbling on my earlobe before going down my neck, leaving small red marks all the way. I could tell where his destination was, and I shivered with anticipation.

His lips delicately danced crossed my right breast, and slowly made there way down to it's nipple. First, he lightly licked it, and I let out a small moan in pleasure. He gave me a slight smirk. Then he did it again, and I bit down on my lip, trying to avoid making the embarrassing sound.

"Don't do that Luce. It will just make me want to claim you as mine even more," he whispered in a huskily ferocious voice, before proceeding with his hungry licks upon my nipple. Realizing that I wouldn't break that easily, he quickly took in the entire bud, suckling it and nipping at it in a random pace. I let out a slight gasp, before biting my lip again. He began kneading the neglected breast, flicking over the perk nipple every now and then. Swapping to the other breast, he proceeded with what he was doing. A stifled moan escaped my lips, and he began to be more dominant. His nips became more like bites, and the sucks began to seem like he was trying to eat my breast. Then, he stopped, and I felt his hands slowly dance down my stomach, and I knew where he was going.

His fingers made a paths slowly down my thighs, and back up again. I stared at him, wantonly, asking him with my eyes to just touch me there.

"What Luce? Tell me what you want." The sexy man above me commanded. I looked away, and mumbled under my breath.

"Touch me…"

"What? I can't hear you?"

"Touch me…" I stated a little louder.

"What was that Luce? Your going to have to speak up," he teased, and I had had enough.

"Stick your fingers in fucking vagina right now or I swear Natsu Dragneel, the things I _**WILL**_ do to you, will make it so you will be begging for mercy!" I couldn't take it anymore. The pool of want and need had gotten so painfully unbearable down there that I couldn't stand it any more. I needed something of him, anything, inside of me, then, and there.

And before I knew it, I had gotten what I asked for. He plunged his index finger into my core, bringing it in and out with full force, while rubbing my clit with his thumb. My head fell back onto the bed, closing my eyes, I felt the digit pump in and out of me with immense speed. I felt him slowly add in a second digit, and I knew I was done for. My back arched off the bed, the walls of my vagina tightening immensely around his fingers and I moaned loudly in pleasure, cumming hard. The dragon slayer kept pumping in and out of me, letting me ride out my orgasm. Once I came off my high, Natsu was smirking at me, as if I was a child who had just lost a game. And Mavis knows I wasn't going to allow that. I forcibly flipped him over so that I was on top.

He looked at me in shock, wondering what I was doing, until he let out a quick moan of pleasure as my hands squeezed around his cock. It had ended up being much larger then I imagined, and I wondered if I would be able to fit him in me. Slowly, I lowered my head towards his enlarged erection, and gave the head of it a long, slow lick. A low rumble sounded from his lips, and his hips bucked forward, asking for more. I gave it another slow lick, earning the same, satisfying response. Slowly, I took the head into my mouth, which Natsu moaned in pleasure to, then slowly lowered my head downward, then pulled it back up, making a steady slow rhythm of sucking the large member. He was biting his lip now, trying not to let out the intoxicating sounds. Deciding this was no good, I let my teeth slowly graze the sensitive skin there, making him pant with pleasure. I continued this, bob, graze, bob, graze, until I heard Natsu's pant's begin to get heavier.

"Lucy, I'm gonna-" before he could finish his sentence, a spicy but creamy substance filled my mouth. Swallowing it all, I released his member, and licked it top to bottom, then back up again. I slowly crawled back up his well toned chest and kissed him, letting him taste himself on me. I felt the member that had been weak and lifeless just seconds before, come back to life, and before I knew it, I was on my back again. Looking up, Natsu looked at me, as if to ask for entrance. I nodded smiling, as if to reassure him or myself, I wasn't sure. I slowly felt him adjust his member so it was over my clit, and slowly lower himself in. Pleasure then pain took over my body, and slight tears formed in my eyes.

"Luce! Are you okay!" He shouted, wiping away the tears, and staring at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just, let me get adjusted first," I stated, and he stayed there, still as a statue, waiting for the go ahead. After a few moments, the pain faded away, and I rolled my hips, telling him to go on. At first, he went slowly. Pushing all of himself in, then bringing it back out. I bucked my hips, telling him to go faster. And he did, pumping in and out of me quickly, making it so the only sounds in the room, were our panting, and the sound of our love making. After a little while longer, I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Natsu, I'm about to!"

"Me too Luce! Together!" And then, both of us climaxed. Both of us screaming the others name, and our cum filling me all the way to the brim.

We layed there for a few minutes catching our breath, until Natsu broke the silence.

"You know, I'd take this over a bedtime story any day," The boy laughed,

"Natsu?" I questioned, a slight fear in my voice.

"Yeah Luce?"

"Wh-what did this mean? To you that is," I asked, hoping that it meant to him, the same thing it meant to me.

"You really don't know Luce? And you call me the idiot," he laughed and got on his elbows to look me straight in the eyes. "It means that I love you Lucy, and that I wont let anyone else have you, because I can't live without you."

My eyes brimmed with tears, and I threw my arms around Natsu, smiling like a lunatic. "Good, because I love you too Natsu, and I don't think I could live without you with me either." I felt two large arms wrap around my back, and pull me close to him.

"Luce? I realize this is probably a stupid question and a bad time to ask it, but will you go out with me?" Laughing, I leaned back and kissed the boy, smiling like a maniac. "Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it," and with that, we both fell back onto the bed, laughing happily. That was until I realized one thing, and I went into shock. "Ummmm, Natsu? Did you wear a condom?" I asked timidly.

"Ummmm I don't think so… Looks like we may be starting a family a little early!" He said enthusiastically, and I couldn't help but smile along with him.

 **Meanwhile at Gajeel's**

"Now, remember Happy, you have to be strong, you have to be confident, and you have to not back down!" Lily barked orders at the blue exceed.

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now, I want to see you try again!"

"Yes sir, okay sir!" The blue exceed shouted, then walked up to a picture of a certain white haired exceed on the wall. "Carla, would you like a fish!"

 **Heyo guys, so, as you can see now, there are two very different writing styles on this page now. The reason behind this, is because me ( Isabella, my other account for actual fan fiction with story lines is Zadel ) and my friend (Ketta, her actual account for posting is lovememyanime or lolipop12123 ) are sharing this page and writing our lemons on it. The uploads may be a bit so to say scattered, but, we will still be posting. Other then that though, please leave a review on what you thought of my this, give me feedback please! What was good, what was bad, what made you think "How old is this chick!?" Thank you all and Chow!**


End file.
